Boda Y Propuesta
by Maider93
Summary: One-Shot de James y Lily. Un día especial en la época Post-Hogwarts.


Era un día extrañamente soleado y casi todos los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts estaba de celebración puesto que se encontraban reunidos en la Abadía de Westminster, en Londres, en la boda de Molly y Arthur. Allí se encontraban alumnos de Hogwarts tan conocidos como: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice y Frank Longbotton , Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Lily Evans. Todos los antes nombrados se encontraban en las primeras filas de la iglesia excepto James y Lily que estaban al lado de la pareja puesto que eran los padrinos de boda debido a la muerte de los padres de ambos.

James y Arthur iban muy guapos con traje negro y Molly y Lily iban más que preciosas. Molly vestía un traje de novia blanco largo palabra de honor, con algo de pedrería, una cola muy larga y un velo igual de largo y Lily llevaba un vestido largo azul y un chal azul de brillantes

-Arthur Weasley ¿acepta a Molly Prewett por esposa para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte les separe? - preguntó el cura y mientras él preguntaba Molly cogió el anillo de la bandeja que James le ofrecía y se lo ponía a Arthur en el inicio del dedo.

-Acepto - contestó el nervioso novio mientras Molly terminaba de ponerle el anillo y ambos se sonreían

-Molly Prewett ¿acepta a Arthur Weasley por esposo para amarle y respetarle en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? - volvió a preguntar el cura mientras Arthur cogía el anillo de la bandeja, que en esta ocasión ofrecía Lily, y le ponía la alianza en el inicio del dedo a la novia

-Acepto - contestó Molly dedicándole una sonrisa a su inminente marido mientras a éste le temblaban las manos mientras deslizaba el anillo por el dedo de la novia.

-Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia yo os declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse.

La pareja se besó y entre aplausos y felicitaciones los padrinos firmaron el acta de matrimonio y después todos salieron para esperar a los novios en la puerta de la iglesia y tirarles arroz y pétalos de rosa.

Tres horas más tarde, los invitados y los novios habían terminado de comer los platos principales y los novios partieron la tarta de seis pisos y después se repartieron trozos de tarta a todos los invitados. James estaba muy nervioso, había planeado y ensayado bien todo con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus pero a medida que se acercaba el momento de la verdad, sentía que entraba en pánico y que no sería capaz de hacerlo

-Tranquilo James todo saldrá bien - le animó Remus susurrandole a la oreja

-Sí Cornamenta, tranquilo. Eres un Merodeador ¡que no se diga que te van a poder los nervios en este momento tan importante y especial! - dijo Sirius también susurrando

-¿Qué pasa chicos? James estás pálido ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupada Lily al ver a su novio tan pálido como la cera.

-Claro que está bien Lily - contestó Sirius - se ha pasado con el alcohol y.../

¡Canuto! - interrumpió gritando Remus a modo de regañina y después se acercó a su oído y le susurro - dejate de tonterías que le vas a poner aún más nervioso. Creo que es hora de empezar el plan y que lo mejor es no hacer esperar más a James.

Nunca cambiarás Black - le regaño Lily a Sirius - James, mi amor ¿estás bien?

-Sí cariño no te preocupes, he estado nervioso todo el día porque Arthur es un gran amigo y hoy es un día especial para él. Quiero que todo hoy sea perfecto.

-Todo está siendo perfecto. Estás hecho todo un padrino - dijo Lily y después le besó.

-Y hablando de padrinos... - dijo Sirius interrumpiendo - ¿creo que es hora de que hable el padrino no?

Todos secundaron los deseos de Sirius al grito de "que hable, que hable" y James agradeció a Sirius que pusiera en marcha el plan de una vez porque estaba cansado de esperar así que se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Arthur, amigo, no sabes lo que has hecho... ¡te casaste la cagaste! - dijo James riendo y haciendo reír a todos los presentes - no, ahora en serio. Eres un gran amigo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos entre ellas enamorar a nuestras pelirrojas que lo nuestro nos ha costado. Me alegra mucho ser tu padrino y que tengas por esposa a una mujer tan maravillosa y valiosa a tu lado. Molly, eres una fantástica mujer que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a todos. Sé que tu gran deseo es ser madre y no me cabe la menor duda que serás una madre fantástica que sabrá darle a sus hijos todo el cariño del mundo. Vuestros hijos serán muy afortunados de teneros como padres.

James alzó la copa y gritó "por Arthur y Molly Weasley" y el resto de los invitados se levantó y le imitó. Después de ese brindis y de estar un rato hablando, James se levantó de la silla, le tendió la mano a Lily para que le acompañase y después de ayudarla a levantarse se encaminaron hacia un jardín en donde ambos se sentaron.

-Qué bonito es este jardín - dijo Lily

Tú si que eres bonita - contestó James haciendo que las mejillas de Lily adquiriesen un color rosado.

-Te amo James

-Yo también te amo

James se levantó y agarró a Lily de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer esto..

-James ¿que te pasa? Hoy estás muy nervioso./

James metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje y cuando localizó el objeto que buscaba colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Una vez en dicha posición saco la caja y se la tendió a Lily.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Lily llorando de emoción

James abrió la caja dentro en la que se encontraba un anillo precioso de oro blanco con un rubí en la parte de arriba e hizo la preguntaba que llevaba tantos años deseando hacerle.

-Lily Evans... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, James. Sí quiero casarme contigo - dijo Lily emocionada, tanto que se lanzó a abrazarle y James perdió el equilibrio, lo que hizo que los dos terminasen en el suelo besándose y abrazándose.

Una vez repuestos de la emoción inicial, ambos se encaminaron de nuevo al comedor en el que estaban los novios y sus amigos y les contaron la feliz noticia de su más que inminente boda. Todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja y les dieron un nuevo motivo por el que brindar mientras Lily y James pensaban lo mismo "todo ha sido perfecto y éste es solo el comienzo". 


End file.
